


(Accidentally) Bound to You

by greyone01



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Week, Damerey Week 2019, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JediPilot, Rumors, Sharing a Bed, Tropes, poe x rey, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Poe Dameron, commander and best pilot of the Resistance, and Rey, once a scavenger in Jakku and the last apprentice of Luke Skywalker, were, in Zurconian law, husband and wife.





	(Accidentally) Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> Damerey Week 2019: Day 2 - Favorite Tropes

“Thank you, Minister, have a good evening,” Rey heard Poe say as he walked the Zurconian king’s top adviser to the door. After the door slid shut, she watched quietly as the pilot stood staring at the closed door. She heard him sigh as he rested his forehead against the door, looking like a man who was just given a death sentence.

Which could very well be what it was, this bind they got themselves into. She and Poe were sent by Leia as her emissaries to the planet Zurcon, to try to gain the support of the rich Outer Rim planet for the Resistance. Not much was known about the way of life and the customs of the intelligent beings that call Zurcon their home, so to avoid accidentally offending their host, Poe and Rey had decided to try to mimic how the Zurconians conducted their business and how they behaved socially. Until tonight, they both thought they were doing quite a good job at it.

It seemed like a typical dinner with the king and his royal court, not unlike how the previous dinners they have attended. Poe had noticed Rey eyeing his dessert, and as he had done countless of times when they were back in base, he offered it to her, which of course, Rey accepted without any qualms. Then, when the drink server was taking too long reach them to refill Poe’s goblet, Rey passed him hers, intending to share her drink with him until he was given a new drink. Much to their surprise, everyone broke into cheers when Poe set her goblet back on the table after taking a sip from it. The king then bestowed his blessing to them, and, thinking that it meant that the king was pledging his support for the Resistance, both Poe and Rey accepted graciously.

Those actions, it turned out, if done in the presence and with the blessing of an authority figure, was how Zurconians got married. The minister later explained that Poe offering his food was akin to proposing, and her act of giving him her goblet signified acceptance. The blessing of the king and their acceptance of it finalized the act, and just like that, they were married.

They were married. Poe Dameron, commander and best pilot of the Resistance, and Rey, once a scavenger in Jakku and the last apprentice of Luke Skywalker, were, in Zurconian law, husband and wife. Before they could even process it, the king was generously giving them one of his palace’s posh chambers, where they are to spend their wedding night, and the rest of their nights on his planet.

Leaning back against the wall, Rey closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. If this had happened a few weeks ago, she and Poe would probably be laughing about it. After a somewhat awkward beginning to their friendship, they have managed to become really good friends. For a while it felt that they could take on anything, and nothing could ever break that bond. It was good, what they had, and it was getting better, until rumors that they were friends with benefits started going around. That brought back the awkwardness, although this time, there was a different tension between them. Rey found herself more self-conscious around him, and Poe suddenly became too busy to spend a lot of time with her. She hadn’t been too keen to go in this mission with him, but orders were orders. Surprisingly, once they were on their own, away from everyone they knew, things began to improve between them again. She felt that they were on the brink of going back to how they were before the gossip started. She was even feeling a bit hopeful that they’ll be able to finally get over their strained relationship and maybe even have a better one. 

Seeing Poe’s reaction now…perhaps they’ll never get back what they lost. She’s fairly certain she’ll never find out what could’ve been. Rey had to admit that their initial awkwardness when they first met were largely due to her incredulity of finding Poe Dameron the personification of the hero she’d dreamt of from childhood. As she got to know him, she began to see him beyond that image. He was still everything she dreamt her hero to be, but like the rest of them, he was flawed, he made mistakes, he was human. When things changed between them, she chastised herself for asking too much from the universe. She was already given her freedom, her gift in the Force, and even some kind of belonging in the Resistance; it was too indulgent to expect to have her hero as well. 

Poe finally managed to peel himself away from the door. Rey’s eyes opened at the sound of him moving, and she saw him surveying the room. When his eyes rested on the lone bed, she saw the dismayed look on his face. “There’s only one bed.”

“You can take it,” Rey said consignedly. She suddenly felt tired of it all. She just wanted to forget about how they are actually legally wed, and how Poe seemed so repulsed by the idea. “I’ll stay on the couch. I don’t want to think any more about this, let’s just try to get some rest and maybe then we’ll be able to figure out a way to get out of this mess.”

Poe’s sharp intake of breath made her flick her gaze to him. Rey narrowed her eyes. Was he actually looking hurt?

“Right, this is a mess we got ourselves into,” he remarked, his quiet tone making her feel disconcerted. “A mess we need to get out of.”

“You haven’t been looking exactly pleased about it,” Rey pointed out. She sighed in resignation. “Look, Poe, we’ll find a way to dissolve this marriage without offending the Zurconians. And even if we don’t think of anything, we can always just keep this between the two of us and forget about it after we leave.”

“This isn’t exactly something that will just stay hidden, you know,” Poe said. “If they become our allies, and stars, I hope they do, there’ll be frequent communications and interactions between us and them. Word of this is bound to reach the Resistance, eventually.”

“Then we’ll explain to everyone we know how we made this mistake.”

“All right.” He let out a mirthless chuckle. “I never thought I’d be using ‘mess’ and ‘mistake’ to describe my marriage.”

“Well, I never thought I’d have a husband who’d be appalled with the idea of being married to me.”

Poe looked at her in shock. He walked to where she was standing. “You think I’m ‘appalled’ to the idea of being married to you? Why would you think that?”

He was right in front of her, standing so close that any attempt to say anything but the truth will be futile. Rey decided to call him out on it. “Aren’t you? You couldn’t even stand to be around me when people were gossiping about how we were sleeping together.”

“That’s not the reason why I was staying away,” Poe frowned. His gaze roamed her face until it met hers. “I probably should’ve handled it better, but I panicked, when those rumors started. I thought that everyone was seeing through what I thought I was keeping to myself.”

Rey’s mouth opened slightly in shock. Poe pushed on, “I liked what we had, I loved what we had. But as I got to know you better, I realized that it wasn’t just a friendship that I had with you, and it seemed that it could be even be more than that. I was being so careful in building that with you, I didn’t want to rush things between us and screw everything up. I loved how we were falling into it little by little, and I was hoping that if we just ride it out like that, what we’ll end up having is something solid and real.”

“You couldn’t have just told me that, instead of avoiding me like the plague?” Poe heard the pain in her quiet words. His hand went up to cup her jaw, thumb ghosting her cheek. 

“I’m an idiot, I panicked,” he said softly. “I was afraid that those rumors might make you think that I was just trying to get you to sleep with me. I couldn’t have you thinking that I was only trying to have a fling with you, because this isn’t just some infatuation for me. So I panicked and I thought putting some distance between us will put those rumors to rest and then we could go back to where we were.”

She gave him a soft thump on the chest. “I thought you were revolted with the thought of us sleeping together.”

“That’s not true. Far from it,” Poe shook his head. “I don’t want it to be just that, though. I already cared too much for you.”

“You have a strange way of showing that,” Rey told him. “With how you were acting tonight, I thought for sure you couldn’t stand the idea of us being together.”

“I want nothing more than for us to be together,” Poe made clear. “But I don’t want you being forced into it by something like this accidental marriage.”

“You wouldn’t have to force me to be with you, I want that, too,” Rey admitted. Silence fell between them. When it became almost unbearable, she trained her eyes to him. When her unusually timid gaze met his heated one, she felt herself being drawn to him. She met him half-way when he moved as if to close the distance between them. Her eyes fluttered close as his lips descended on hers, her hand on his chest grasping his shirt to pull him closer. She had never kissed him before, but her mouth seemed to know exactly how to move against his. She found herself pressing against him as the kiss deepened, wanting to have more of him. She can’t seem to have enough of him.

“Stars, Rey,” Poe gasped, when the need for air made them pull back from each other. He looked at her with clear desire in his eyes. “We need to stop now, if you want us to still have any chance of getting this marriage annulled.”

“I don’t want to an annulment,” Rey admitted softly. “Do you?”

“No,” Poe answered truthfully. He kissed her gently on the lips, before continuing, “But I don’t think we should be making that decision while making out.”

“Okay,” Rey agreed, knowing he was right. She eyed him shyly. “I do want to spend my wedding night with my husband. I want to sleep with him tonight, literally sleep with him.”

“I wouldn’t think of denying my wife what she wants for on her wedding night,” Poe winked, stepping back and leading her to the bed. “Besides, everyone is already assuming we’re sleeping together. We might as well put some truth to those rumors.”

A few moments later, they were tucked comfortably in bed. They slept contentedly, staying in each other’s embrace all night. 

They ended up never changing their minds about their marriage.


End file.
